


A calm morning

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante and Vergil are back from Hell, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Trans Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: "Home. For so many years he had considered the Devil May Cry home, and even then it took him a long time to come to terms with that. He never thought he’d get to have an actual house separated from the shop, but so is life."[My piece for "It's Got to Stay in the Family: A Spardacest zine"]
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	A calm morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long silence, but I was working on this!  
> Me and the other contributors and the mods have worked really hard on this, and I can say that it's been an honor. If you're curious about this project you can check it out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/spardacestzine)!  
> It's worth it, trust me!

Dante is slowly swimming back to consciousness, even though he wouldn’t mind falling asleep again. Even as he rolls on the other side of the bed, finding it strangely empty, he can’t be bothered to even open his eyes.

Five more minutes and he’ll get up. Promise.

Five minutes become an entire hour, not that Dante notices at first. He slowly blinks as he becomes aware of his surroundings. 

He’s really tempted to get back to sleep again, even at the cost of being called lazy by… Speaking of him, where is Vergil? He clearly isn’t in bed with Dante, which really is a shame. Morning snuggles have become Dante’s favorite thing, not that he’d ever say it out loud or else he’ll be called a sap for the rest of his life - he can already imagine how much they’d all tease him for having gotten old and soft. Still, the question stands: where did Vergil go?

Dante groans as he gets up; he still feels cranky, and as he goes to stretch his limbs, he hears the sound of bones popping. Yeah, he’s really getting old.

He doesn’t even bother putting anything up - his boxers are enough - as he leaves the bedroom. There should be nobody home besides him and Vergil, so it’s not like he’s going to scar somebody for life - even though he believes he’s prettier than that, come on.

_Home_. For so many years he had considered the Devil May Cry home, and even then it took him a long time to come to terms with that. He never thought he’d get to have an actual house separated from the shop, but so is life. After coming back from hell, it was clear that he and Vergil needed a space for themselves, a space where they could be alone. They have managed to find something not at too-high a price and close to the shop, so that they won’t be far in case of emergency, though with Nero working with them now, they take fewer jobs.

This period of pause has been jokingly referred to “semi-retirement” and although Dante may joke that something like that makes him feel old, therefore it should be avoided, it’s also true that it hasn’t been an unpleasant experience. They both need this pause.

Never in his life he thought that he would reach this point, and with Vergil of all people by his side. It feels surreal, like he’s living a dream, and even if Dante will never admit it, sometimes he gets scared that’s actually the case.

There is nothing dreamlike however in what he sees in front of him when he arrives at the kitchen. Not that seeing Vergil there, leaning on the counter sipping coffee, isn’t a vision all in itself, but it’s true. Vergil is really there.

“Ah, you finally woke up,” he acknowledges, and Dante swears that he’s sporting a teasing grin behind the cup. He has found Vergil smiling more since their return; it makes him happy too.

“Mind your business,” he replies, or better, he yawns, without even bothering to cover his mouth, which prompts a glare from Vergil.

“And you mind your manners,” he says, though there is no real heat behind those words. Besides, given the way he looks, with his hair still undone and wearing the same exact shirt and shorts he wore to bed, he can’t exactly talk about manners; in the end, they’re both disasters, even if in different ways.

After all that has happened between them, the bickering has only increased, but it’s nothing too serious. It’s familiar. It’s safe. Honestly, Dante would be quite worried if Vergil suddenly stopped picking on him, and he’s sure it’s the same the other way around as well. That’s how they show love to each other - they always have been tough-love kind of guys.

“Why are you up already?” he asks then because he may not have checked the time, but he knows for a fact that it’s too early for them to be up and about already.

“Dante.”

“Yeah?”

“What day is it?”

What does he mean? Is today some special occasion that he has forgotten about? It’s obviously not their birthday - he remembers _that_ \- so what else… Ah, right. Today’s the day of Vergil’s monthly testosterone shot. That’s why he woke up this soon. He says that it’s better to get this over with before the beginning of their day, so he can go about his business without having to worry about that.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” he asks then. Not that he would’ve been much use, but hey, it’s still something important for Vergil, and he wants to be there for him. What kind of partner would he be if he didn’t give him the moral support he deserves?

Vergil doesn’t reply immediately; actually, he seems pretty hesitant to do so. Why should he be? Unless there’s a serious reason for this. Should Dante get worried?

“It’s just that, well…” Vergil goes to bite his lower lip. “You were sleeping so peacefully, and I… I didn’t want to wake you up.”

He had actually gone to wake Dante up because he knew Dante wants to be present for this journey Vergil’s taking part in, but when he turned to shake Dante’s shoulder, he noticed the calm expression on his face. He wasn’t even snoring for once.

Usually he wouldn’t have had qualms about waking him up, but there was something about that morning… Vergil still doesn’t know for sure, but he felt particularly sappy, so he decided to leave him to his sleep. He would’ve felt bad about disturbing him, and so he didn’t say anything and walked away, knowing that Dante would’ve joined him as soon as he awakened.

Now, looking at Dante’s shit-eating grin, he’s coming to regret this decision.

“Aw, Vergil!” his twin begins in-fact, half-mocking and half-serious, “I didn’t know you cared!”

He knows, actually, of course he does, but he still likes to poke fun at the other during his softest moments. It’s all done in jest, and they’re both aware of it - where would the fun be if they don’t rib at each other from time to time?

“See if I ever do anything for you again,” his twin huffs then, resting the cup of coffee on the counter in order to freely cross his arms against his chest.

“What do you mean?” Dante asks. Not his smartest moment, but he’s curious.

Vergil just sighs, lightly shaking his head, though he doesn’t seem as mad as he’d usually be. “Just check the fridge.”

Oh? And what is he going to find inside said fridge? If Dante was curious before, he is even more now. He walks to the fridge, feeling Vergil’s eyes on him the whole time, and he goes to slowly open it. For half a second he fears that this might be a prank, but Vergil has never been the prankster of the two, though this doesn’t necessarily exclude the hypothesis that he might be trying to pull one on him now. That said, you can imagine his surprise when, upon opening the fridge, he finds something actually very pleasing.

“When did you go buy me a sundae?” His voice is surprised but also excited. It’s common knowledge how much Dante loves sundaes; before Vergil came back in his life, he lived eating pretty much just those and pizza. Not the healthiest life, he has to admit, but a perk of being only half-human is that he doesn’t have to worry about this kind of stuff. Things are less bad now because Vergil cares about this stuff slightly more than him, but there are days in which neither of them particularly wants to cook, so they’ll get some shitty takeout from somewhere to eat.

He turns towards Vergil, who’s smiling at him.

“Well?”

“Since it was still early… I went for a walk, and I stumbled across that café you like so much,” his twin begins. “There were only a few people inside so I thought… well…”

“You wanted to surprise me,” Dante concludes for him.

“Yes.” Vergil nods. “I assume you like it?”

“Duh. You know I love sundaes,” Dante replies, talking like this is the most obvious thing in the world - and in a way, it is. He walks back to Vergil and kisses him, something the other returns wholeheartedly and with a smile on his face.

“So, are you going to eat it?” he asks once they pull away.

“Of course I’ll eat it… But only if you eat with me.”

Well, color Vergil surprised. This isn’t something he was expecting to hear, not from Dante at least. They’ve both always been pretty jealous of their things.

“Wouldn’t sharing defeat the entire purpose of me buying it for you in the first place?” he asks. “Besides, you know I’m not too fond of it.” Chocolate pudding is where it is at for him, not that fruity monstrosity.

“I feel generous today, _and_ it’s romantic. C’mon, please?”

Oh no, he’s doing the puppy eyes, isn’t he? Vergil shouldn’t look at him just in case- Oh no, he just looked. Yes, he’s making the puppy eyes. Damn him.

At this point, all Vergil can do is to sigh.

“Alright. If you say so.”

They settle on the small kitchen table, one in front of the other, the sundae cup between them.

Dante begins diving in with the spoon like the savage that he is, but this view actually brings a smile to Vergil’s face rather than the usual scowl. He doesn’t know why today he feels so… soft. Nothing particular has happened, and yet he feels almost dizzy.

Even when Dante does the cliché couple thing when he scoops some sundae and stretches the spoon towards Vergil instead, Vergil can’t find it in himself to be mad. He still huffs, mostly amused however, and accepts the bite Dante offers him. He can see by the way the other looks at him that he must’ve surprised him, and he smirks because it’s always good when he manages to throw him off.

“What?” he asks then, wanting to see Dante choke on his own words, which he does much to Vergil’s amusement. It takes Dante a while to formulate a decent sentence, which is weird because Dante has never had any problem speaking his mind.

“It’s nothing…” he says then, and this time it’s Vergil’s turn to be surprised. Why is Dante so reluctant to talk?

Vergil doesn’t say anything out loud, but he squints at him, knowing that Dante will understand what he’s trying to communicate: what’s wrong?

The thing is, nothing is wrong, at least nothing serious. More than wrong, Dante would say it’s weird.it’s not the first time Vergil has acted like this, and by “like this” he means so uncharacteristically soft. Not that it’s a bad thing; it’s just that Dante isn’t used to it - and who could blame him? Their relationship has always been filled with belligerent sexual tension, not… _this_.

He wants to ask him about it, because he is curious about knowing what brought this much appreciated change. The only problem is, how can he tell Vergil without making him close off again? He knows for a fact that, if asked directly, Vergil will not respond. How does he know that? Simple. He does the same, though their strategies are different because, according to Dante, deflecting is better than not answering at all.

What about honesty though? They have sworn to each other that they were going to at least try to be more honest. It’s the only way things can work out well for them.

If Dante asks, Vergil is bound to answer, or at least he should be.

“You seem…” he hesitates, trying to find the right word. “ _Happy_.”

Silence. 

For a moment, Dante thinks that he fucked up. Is Vergil going to yell at him now? Are they going to fight?

Take it upon him to ruin such a perfect day with his stupidity.

Then Vergil’s expression softens. He looks deep in thought and, most importantly, not angry. A good sign.

When he looks at him again, he smiles. Maybe Dante is still dreaming; this feels too good to be true, and yet this is still the real Vergil, the one he loves with all his heart. Ugh, he should stop being such a sap.

“Yeah… I suppose I am.”

That quiet admission, as small as it may be, means the world to Dante. After years of fighting and bickering, they have managed to find peace together.

He joins their hands together, squeezing them but not enough to hurt - not this time - and he returns the smile.

“Well,” he says, “so am I.”


End file.
